Watch Out I Just Might Bite, Not That You Mind
by Infamous Kei
Summary: Leader of both the Free-runner and Archery club, but has poor health; has two childhood friends fall for her, one of them moves and she's stuck with the prick, she is chosen to be part of the 10th family, will she say yes; or will she die before hand?
1. Intro!

Watch Out I Just Might Bite . . . Not That You Mind...

Intro!

"**Hey you guys get back here!"**

**Yells a teacher as we run into the classroom from the open window.**

"**It's not our fault that you're stupid enough to leave it open!"**

**One of my team mates shouts at her; we start running through the halls looking for another opening for us.**

"**Take to the stairs!"**

**I shout to the group of 15, we all grind the railings, do flips off the stairs and walls then we all came to a stop.**

"**Well fancy see you here."**

**I say to the boy that stands in our way to freedom.**

"**We grow tire of your ways . . ."**

"**Who, you and your butt buddies?!"**

**Our group laughs while his just sneers at us.**

"**Aw come on now Hi-ba-ri-kun, no need to be so mean."**

**I smile as I taunt him.**

"**Alala! How many times do I have to tell you and your group of delinquents to stop . . ."**

"'**Delinquents'?! Dude man I think you have it the wrong way!"**

**I step up to him and in his face.**

"**If I'm not mistaken it's you and your group that causes trouble and it's our group that saves them from your ass! If you got a problem with someone that is good enough to step and play this game that you play then you got another thing coming! Take to the roof; it should be better than looking at trash!"**

**With that I lead the way with my Vice right behind me.**

"**You know with that mouth of yours I'm surprised that there hasn't been an all out war between the two of you yet."**

"**I'm surprised myself; well Cane it's only a matter of time."**

**I look at him as we jump out another window while a teacher was teaching.**

"**I'll be right beside you if that should happen!"**

"**Keeping out of trouble Alala?"**

**Said the teacher.**

"**If at all possible!"**

**This one is use to us running in and out, which is why he changed up his room. We hop out of the window and use the poles to climb and jump off the roof and onto tress, and then we make it up to the swimming pool sitting on the top of the bleachers.**

**Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself! Well the name's Alala if you didn't catch that, I'm full Italian but spent most of my life here in Japan where my mother remarried to some Japanese dude, another reason why I'm stuck here! (Not like I'm complaining!) I am 15 years old a second year here at this school; I am the leader of two clubs, the one I'm with right now is the free-runner aka urban ninja and the other is archery. I stand at 5 feet and 4 inches, I have short purple hair with black tips and green side bangs; and have bright green eyes, I have a lovely mocha colour skin, my body isn't much, my thighs could be smaller, my boobs could be a little bigger, my hair can't stay straight when its all humid out; though I do have straight teeth for the most part, my ears aren't even so I hide it behind my hair.**

**Now back to what was happening!**

"**So, is that all?"**

"**Yeah I mean it seems very vague, not much in there."**

"**You see, that's the reason why, who knows just how that prick will react to it, that and he has someone spying on us every now and then which is why I don't want to go all into details."**

"**Alala is right, so as of now, we meet at that time and place, you remember what to wear?"**

**They all shake their heads.**

"**Must I go over everything more than once? You all must wear your BDU pants or however you designed it, and you can wear whatever you like as the shirt, be sure to wear some comfy shoes and gloves that we bought. We're going over some new moves, be sure not to eat too much for you just might throw it up."**

"**Is that all Boss?"**

**They all ask in unison.**

"**Yep you all can go and do what you want."**

**Only 14 left, Cane stayed by my side.**

"**Is there something that you would like to talk about Cane?"**

**I look up at him threw my goggles.**

"**No not really, just got nothing to do right now."**

**I sit up and face him.**

"**What's the really part?"**

**He looks away and shakes his head.**

"**How about we grab a bite to eat?"**

**I shrug my shoulders and he leads the way this time. We end up at some sit in restaurant and we gave our order and talked about the random things, like who was our fist kiss.**

"**Oh come on, you're still holding that over my head that was like in 1st**** grade man!"**

"**Yeah, but you still kissed him."**

"**We all wanted to see who the cooties and it had just so happened to be Hibari who had it. While in turn only proving that I was right, saying that it is you dudes with the cooties and not us chicks!"**

"**I wanted to be your first kiss."**

"**What?"**

**He smiles and shakes his head.**

"**You of all people should know that I hate it when people do that! What did you say man come on tell me! Please I promise I won't bite!"**

**I laugh and so does Cane, our food came we ate it mad fast and made a break for the open windows then he gave me a boost up the roof when in turn I helped him up, then we dashed across the roof tops, down some ladders and around ally ways.**

"**It's no wonder that you make us run our asses off!"**

"**Yep, just in case we have no money and hungry like a bitch it pays off."**

**We hear sirens go off.**

"**Well I'll see you tomorrow?"**

**He asks me.**

"**You better not get caught then yeah you'll see me!"**

**I wave to him as he took the high road and I took the low, he went out of sight and I climbed the makeshift ladder and was only a few blocks away from my house only to see a cop car right behind me.**

"**Freeze and put your hands in the air!"**

"**Shit fuck!"**

**I make a run for it, hopping over fences and trees then back down where the lake is and hopped in using my little bamboo shoot as air supply for me. They ran right pass me, and after they were ways away from me I popped up.**

"**Stupid donut hogs! I can't believe they fell for that!"**

**I laugh as I began to swim back.**

"**You know if you're not careful you just might get caught one of these days."**

**I freeze for a minuet.**

"**And I could say the same for you."**

**I say to him as I ring out my shoulder length hair along with my shirt . . . which just happened to be white.**

"**That colour suits you."**

"**Shove it Hibari, what do you want?!"**

"**I already told you what I want. You have it, but you aren't willing to give it up."**

**I just stare at him.**

"**Oh God please tell me you're talking about something else and not what I think you're talking about!"**

**I scream at him.**

"**NO! I'm not talking about that, get your mind out of the gutter."**

"**Sorry but my mind isn't in the gutter anymore, it's in the ocean! Well on that note I bid you farewell, maybe we talk about this some other time!"**

**I turn and run, running all the way back to my house checking every so often making sure that I wasn't followed by both Hibari and those pigs.**

"**Safe and sound~!"**

**I say as I jump through my window.**

"**What a lovely day at school!"**

**I say as I smile to the picture of Cane, Hibari, and myself back in the 1****st**** and the 2****nd**** grade.**

"**Too bad things aren't the way they use to be, ne Cane and Hibari?"**

**I put the picture back down and undressed myself and went to take a shower.**


	2. Teams!

Teams!

"**Alright everyone are you ready? Ok, team Alpha stay with me, team Beta follow Cane, team Charlie pick a leader and head east; and team Delta you know what to do right?"**

"**Yes Ma'am!"**

**I smile loudly.**

"**All I have left to say is go out there and have fun, make a show, don't get caught by the pigs or Hibari's goons; and lastly meet back here in two hours!"**

"**Yes Ma'am! We won't let you down!"**

"**Good, move out!"**

**And like that they were off.**

"**I take the high road and you take the low this time love."**

"**Good luck Alala!"**

"**Same goes to you Cane!"**

**And then we were off to find the most crowed places on this day, which wasn't very hard since it was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, Team Delta already made it to their check point, Team Beta is only a few yards away, and Team Charlie is waiting for permission to start up, and lastly our team make it to our mark.**

"**Alright Delta and Charlie give them a show!"**

"**Yes Ma'am!"**

**They both yell in unison into the microphone.**

"**Please reframe from screaming like that please."**

"**Boss Team Beta is at the mark, but there's a little trouble."**

"**And that would be?"**

"**Hibari and his goons are here at the base of the building, but they don't know that we're here yet. What should we do?"**

**I hear mummer go among us.**

"**Nothing, Team Alpha is on the way; stay hidden and the rest of you keep with what we have planned, Team Alpha over and out!"**

**I nodded to my team mates, we hopped off the roof sprint through the crowds hopping on top of the venders going through trees and windows, and ladders; and once more we get on top of roofs and in 2 minuets flat we get to where Cane and his team are.**

"**Want to see something funny?"**

**I ask them, I had a devilish smirk and glint in my eyes.**

"**Alala please don't tell me . . . don't do that."**

"**Too late!"**

**I jump down aiming for the pricks head.**

"**Look out below!"**

**He looks up along with his butt buddies, he jumps out of the way and I land on some really big dude instead.**

"**Never knew a girl your size could take down a guy that big."**

"**Well looks can be deceiving, now what are you and your butt buddies doing here?"**

**I get off the dude I was standing on and he takes a step to me and I take two towards him and then we were inches away from each other's faces.**

"**Just thought that we should enjoy the show . . . we'll keep the pigs busy while you guys play ninja."**

"**What's the catch?"**

"**We'll talk about it later."**

**I study him, narrow my eyes.**

"**You know, after knowing you since pre-school; I just noticed something."**

"**And that would be?"**

"**Your eyes are shaped funny."**

**He tries to bite me, but I just do a back flip out of the way kicking him in the chin, then a rope came down; and I climbed up and we threw it as soon as I was up, making five of Hibari's goons fall back to the ground.**

"**Well what did he want?"**

"**He wants to make a deal, but won't tell me what he wants; saying that he'll keep the pigs at bay."**

"**Are you going to accept the deal?"**

"**What are you crazy?! Hell no, we go on as planned. Team Alpha move out!"**

**We went back to the mark and did our little show, making our way to the center of the place where the four teams will meet up. The four teams meet up at the fountain and we have the people that record this go at different angles as we do our thing in the huge fountain.**

"**Alala, Cane! It's the 5 O!"**

"**Alright you heard the girl, break off into your teams and you know where to meet, and in the mean while just have fun!"**

**We start off running in the grass and dirt to dry off our shoes, and then the real game began.**


	3. Part of The Family!

**Part of the Family!**

Three weeks pass and word spreads fast on what we've done, and I must say I was kind of surprise that the principle wasn't mad or anything.

"Alright ladies hit the mark."

I say to my team of 20 archers; as of right now they're trying to hit a moving target, with the help of my free-runners, I look at my watch and blow the whistle.

"Alright, that's all for this morning, go and change, you have 15 minuets till school starts."

"Yes, Boss!"

With that I waved and left.

"So what are we doing today?"

"We have a meeting for both of the teams that I am in charge in, tell the free-runners to meet in the usually place where I hold meetings; it will take place after school today."

"Sure thing Alala, see you later."

As I was walking towards the back doors of school I saw a little green balloon float down to me, when it was in arms reach I saw that it had a letter tied to the string, I pulled it off and sat down.

"Reborn? Who and what the hell is that?"

I open it, read it, and then pocketed it.

"I guess I have to be at school during lunch today."

I say to myself as I walk into the school and to my class.

"Tsuna, we are to eat lunch on the roof today."

"Ahhh Reborn don't do that!"

"Why do we have to eat lunch on the roof today?"

Tsuna asks the little baby.

"Maybe it's because it's a nice day out!"

'We're talking about Reborn here Yamamoto.'

Tsuna thought as he just stares at one of his friends.

"Don't be late."

And with that the baby was gone and out of sight.

"Hey 10th how's it going?!"

"Good, come on we have to eat our lunch on the roof today."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

Gokudera says as he follows his boss up the stairs.

"Reborn told us to, so I think there's something up."

The two friends nod their heads.

"Shit man I'm going to be late and its all thanks to you!"

"Hibari's orders Alala."

"Fuck off, now give me back my cigs, you don't know how hard I had to work to get those all the way from India!"

He tries to run, but I'm faster, I kick him in the back of the knees and his big self fell and I grabbed my two packs of cigs and hauled ass out of there. I placed a cig in my mouth and hopped up in the tree, then ran as far up the wall as I could, grabbing onto pipes pulling myself up and over the fence, doing a flip as I landed on the ground. I stood up and saw people sitting by the fence that I just flipped off of; I smirked and took off my goggles and walked over to them.

"Do any of you guys have a lighter; I seem to have lost mine after my fight with one of Hibari's goons."

"Here."

A sliver haired boy lights me up, and I take a few puffs and sit down after I pull the letter out of my pocket.

"By the way anyone here goes by the name 'Reborn'?"

"So that's what he's up too. Oh please Miss don't hurt me!"

I look at him, and then say.

"Hey your that dude that I always end up saving from Hibari's goons . . . Tuna was it?!"

"Don't talk to the 10th like that!"

"Shove it man! Anyways, what's your name because I know I got it all wrong?"

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi."

Then it clicked.

"Also known as 'No-Good Tsuna'! That's mean you seem like a pretty good kid! Now who the hell is this Reborn person, fucking up what I had planned!"

"Ciao-su."

I turn my head and look around, but see no one.

"Am I hearing things again?!"

"Look down."

I do and I see a little baby.

"Aww he's so cute!"

Just as I was about to touch him I stopped.

'I'm getting this weird aura around him.'

"Reborn-san? Are you the one that called me here?"

He nods his head and then hops on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsuna this is Alala head of both the free-runner's and Archery's club. A Second year here at this school, her dad use to work for the 9th."

I blink and tilt my head at this kid, and then I clicks.

"How do you know my father?"

I asked as I lit myself up another cig, and Cane pops up out of nowhere and sits down right beside me.

"We use to work together from time to time. Now Tsuna, she already have the Vongola blood flowing through her veins."

"Ah sweet dude man, I always wanted to date a dude that's in the mafia, but being in one sure as hell is better!"

I smile happily as I stood up.

"Oh hey Cane, how did you know that I would be up here?"

"I ran into one of Hibari's goons . . . the one that you put your boot mark on both his back and face and told me that I would find you up here. I got you the stuff."

We turn around and he has a brick of weed, and my medicine.

"Well I'm a happy camper! Let us have some after the meeting!"

"How about my place, since we did it last time at yours."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Said the sliver haired boy.

"Not what you're thinking about."

Then Reborn hopped on my shoulder.

"Now back to what we were talking about . . . sorry Cane but you have to leave."

"Nah, it's alright, Cane is my right hand man; I can trust him with anything."

I smile up at the little mafia baby.

"If he says a word about this then he'll be swimming with the fishes."

Cane blinks a few times and looks at me.

"Did that baby just say that?"

"Yep and he's not joking."

"I know just about all there is to know about you Alala."

"And?"

I say as I get my blow out and put in some flacks and start to smoke it.

"You have to finish where your father left off."

I nearly choked on the smoke.

"Like hell I will man, he fucking left us for his job! He cared about that more than us . . . his real family!"

Cane took the lighter and blow out of my hand and anything sharp.

"That's how your father was stupid . . . but know that in the end he did care about you. After all he gave up his life just to save you."

I fight back tears as I hear him say that.

"You're lying."

He pulls out a camera and shows me that it was true.

"I know that you have poor health ever since you moved here . . . the Vongola family thought that you all died in that plan crash that was on its way here."

"Nope, and that was my fault. . . I left my bag on it; and I guess someone stupid dropped it."

He nods his head while Tsuna just stares at me.

"Well now that we know you're still alive along with your mother I will send someone here to check up on you now and again."

"I see."

"Like I said before, you will have to finish where your father left off, and that's being a hit-man . . ."

"Hit-woman!"

I says as Cane passed me the blow.

"So I have to work for Tsuna?"

He nods his head.

". . . ."

I look at him, then look at Cane and we both bust out laughing.

"Do not laugh at the 10th!"

"Sorry Tsuna, but you just don't seem like the Mafia Boss type . . . if anything you might be the nanny for them."

He just blushes and then I go up to his face, he backs away slowly till his back is to the fence, I placed both my hands right next to his head and lean down and whisper in his ear.

"Never back yourself in a corner Tsuna; the only time you do that is if your about to fuck."

I bit his ear and stood up, and he was red as a beet, and I smirk at that.

"My, my, my I never knew that you were this innocent."

"What did you do to the 10th, if you hurt him I'll . . ."

"Dude man shut the fuck up or else I'll curb stomp ya bitch ass!"

I start to cough holding onto my side, I hold my hand up to cover my mouth and what I see next is blood. I fall to my knees coughing, more blood spills from my mouth.

"Alala!"

Cane screams as he lays me down and dig in my pockets for the medicine; he take the water bottle from Tsuna and put four pills down my throat followed by the water. My breathing goes back to normal and I sit up, and drink the rest of the water.

"Are you sure you can live the life of a hit-woman like this?"

Gokudera asks me.

"Since I have the Vongola back on my side, then yes. But as of right now, I can't no matter how much I want to. I already have too many things on my plate right now; but I will tell you this, when you need me just give me a call. Here's my card."

I smile and turn towards Cane.

"Come on Cane let's go wonder around."

"But you need to rest!"

He says as he tries to pull me off the fence.

"I can rest when I'm dead, now let go and bring your butt!"

He yanks me down and I give off a yelp.

"If you're not going to rest, at least get on my back; I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

I still sat on him as I pouted and thought about it.

"Fine, have it your way, Mr. I-Want-To-Be-A-Hero!"

And so like that I hopped on to his back and we skipped the rest of the school at his house getting high and eating like crazy. A nice way to end the day right. We went back to the school still a little dazed for the meeting.


	4. A 3 in 1 Meeting!

**A 3 in 1 Meeting!**

I was sitting at the head of the table with Cane standing right behind me.

"Meeting called to order . . . *cough, cough* I have to make this shorter than plan. Now first I would like to talk to the free-runners."

I gave a slight pause, looking at all of their faces.

"I have to take at least a 3 month break, *there were gasps and shocked faces* do to my illness."

"Whatever you have Boss, we'll help you through it!"

Said one of the only girls on the team.

"Yeah we'll be right by your side at the hospital!"

Said another person.

I raise my hand and they all quiet down.

"There is no cure for it here; my family is sending doctors right from Italy to come up with a cure for it."

"But Alala . . . *I look up at Cane* what . . . what if there is no cure?"

I turn to look at him and then to everyone else.

"Death will befall upon me."

I said with a straight face, and then there was uproar within the room from both clubs.

"ENOUGH! *loud coughing and more blood.* That's enough . . . Cane will run the free-runners while I'm away . . ."

Cane rubs my back as I start to shake.

"And Archers I will still run the club; since we don't really do a lot of things dealing with cardio.

I hate seeing the look on their faces.

"Please, don't give me that look . . . I told you guys ahead of time that this would happen sooner or later."

"But you looked just fine yesterday Boss!"

I gave a small sad smile.

"Don't worry your pretty little head; you'll have a great leader while I'm away. I trust Cane with everything that I have. Cane-"

The door bust open and surprise, surprise its Hibari Kyoya!

"I heard there's an Archery and free-runners meeting *he steps into the room* but all I see is a bunch of herbivores in a group lead by two wolves in sheep's clothing."

"Hibari! What are you doing here?!"

"Cane, calm down; I am in no condition to fight as of right now."

I pull on his arm trying to keep him within arms reach.

"This is why I came to drop by."

"Nothing but a stupid coward!"

I yell at him standing up, looking at him square in the face.

"When the head is weaken, it's the arms and legs that suffer."

"Dude man you stole that from me, now what do you want?"

"I want to be part of this meeting too."

Cane steps right beside me, I nod my head. Hibari and a few of his goons walk fully into the room.

"Formation Beta go!"

Cane calls out as I take my seat, the free-runners block the door in the shape of a 3 and the archers stand on the other side of the room; bows resting in their hands.

"Is all this really needed?"

"When dealing with the snake of the school, yes. Please have a seat."

He sits down and I take a sip of my grape juice.

"Now tell me, what is the _real_ reason as to why you are here?"

He does that smile, the smile that makes me smile; in which I did.

'Damn this prick and his ways!'

"I like to make a deal with the Boos of these two clubs . . ."

"And that would be?"

"We join forces."

I raise a brow at this.

"After all we both have a reputation to uphold."

"And the rep that I'm suppose to uphold is?"

He gets a sheet a paper from the tall guy on his left.

"Based on what both teachers and students say: Alala is indifferent, creative, and all around a good person. A teacher said: At least she's keeping the trouble to a minimum and helping those who get caught up you know who. A student: She's fucking crazy! In both a good and bad way. A teacher: She needs to find a better way to use her time and talent when she's with those want to be ninja people. We don't need another army within the school."

I but in at this point.

"Let me guess the last one was one of the many teachers that 'fear' you. Am I correct?"

He smiles and nods.

"Your end of the deal is simple really; all you have to do is stop playing the female counterpart of Robin Hood. If I can't keep you tamed, then this whole school will go down the drain."

I slam both my fist onto the table, making it cave in with the force.

"Tame me?! ME!? Bitch please! I'm not some animal that has to be tamed! Get out Hibari Kyoya! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

He only smiles.

"I knew it would come to this."

More of his goons tries to break in, but both the free-runners and archers are holding them back. Hibari hopped onto the table and I did the same . . . Something just got to give, and I guess Hibari Kyoya was that something.


	5. All Out War!

**All Out War!**

He readied his tonfas and I took out the whip that I use as a belt and cracked it once as a warning. He stays in his place as I ready my whip, aiming for his neck.

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Yeah? I'll fuckin' curb stomp your bitch ass!"

'And the war has begun.'

With Cane busy with the Vice of that group, everything in the room started to get all kinds of fucked up! Hibari lashes at me, I duck I swing the whip at him, he rolls himself off the table.

"Come on Alala you're slacking off just a bit."

I jump down slapping him with the whip, he gets me in the arm; I use the whip to take his weapon of choice, sending it to a window . . . breaking it.

"You were always the short tempered one in our old group."

He taunts.

"Fuck off! If I recall it was I that use to save you from people that you now are."

I smirk as I see that I hit a soft spot.

"That was years ago Alala, this is now!"

He charges at me and I'm too close to the broken window.

"Hibari NO!!"

To late, we both fly out of the window.

"You fucking dumbass!"

I scream at him, but all he does is grabs on to me, and turn around so now his back faces the ground.

"Boss!"

"Alala!"

"Hibari-sempi!"

The people yell from the windows.

"It's going to be okay."

That's what Hibari-kun whispered . . . at least it sounded like it. He made contact with the bushes and not so much the ground, much to his liking; I get up and look just how far down we fell.

"Fucking dumbass! Knocking us off the 5th floor! The hell is your fucking problem uh?!"

"Well you could at least say 'thank you'."

"No! It's your fault this happened in the first place dirty fucker! So much for being the 'cool, calm, collective' type!"

With that I threw a rock at his head, and the case began once more.

"Boy when I comes to running I got you beat!"

I yell as I was running, I found my "belt", I swung it above my head and made it wrap around a tree branch, jumped in the tree, and then on the roof of the school.

"Hey Alala!"

"Hey Takashi-san, how's it going?"

Once more I run into the family that I might join . . . if I live long enough that is.

"Better yet what are you guys doing here?"

"Just having a meeting is all."

Reborn spoke for them.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with the sound of glass breaking, would you?"

Hayato asks me, I blink a few times.

"Who wants to know?"

"And why are you carrying a whip?"

"I use it as a belt . . . most of the time; other than that I like to play with it."

"That sounds wrong on so many levels!"

"I know that's the point!"

I say to him smiling wide.

"ALALA!"

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later! Bye-bye!"

Just as I was about to run off a big rock hit my goggles, making them crack.

"You fucking bitch! These cost 300 bucks! And I had these for years! Hibari you're buying me a new pair; you dirty fucker!"

We see him on the fence trying to get to me, I growl at him and throw the rock back at him, making him fall, and I jump after him.

"See ya later Vongola!"


	6. Get Well Soon! Pt 1

**Get Well Soon!**

**Part 1**

I was sleeping in the office of the Archery club; someone knocks softly on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Alala, how are you feeling?"

Cane asks me as he walks into the room, hiding something behind his back.

"Like shit, what are you trying to hide?"

"Your breakfast. You need to eat before you take your medicine."

I smile softly, as he hands it to me.

"Where would I be without you Cane? *he shrugs* You know, the woman that you'll marry will be a lucky one; I bet that you'll spoil her to death."

I open it and on the rice written in sesame seeds "Get well soon!" with some of my favorite breakfast foods in it. I kept trying to get him to eat some.

"You need to eat all of it to get better."

"Yeah I got that, but you know how I am. I don't like eating in front of people who aren't eating."

He pats my head and drinks his drink, he forced me to take my medicine, and after I got dress I led the club into practice; which went rather well.

"Are you going to class today?"

Cane asks as I open the window to let in some fresh air.

"Only if you'll carry me."

He smiles and makes me get on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Alala, wake up! You need to eat now come on."

Once more he carries me on his back, and we go up to the roof to eat lunch.

"Alala . . . you don't look too hot, what's wrong?"

Takashi takes note.

"Way to make a girl feel good about herself Takashi. Where's Reborn?"

And like that he appears out from the wall of the school.

"You wanted something Alala?"

"It's getting worst and it's been a good month, my body is getting weaker and weaker by the hour. I want to finish where my father left off, but how can I when I'm like this . . . I can't even try out to be the 10th's right hand woman!"

"Hey that's my spot you pot head junkie!"

"I'm not a junkie! I only do that shit for a couple of days every five months! And I doubt that he even picked out his right hand woman/man; he doesn't even have a hand full in his family as of right now."

"She does have a point."

Both Cane and Reborn said in my favor.

"The Vongola medical group are working on the cure for you. A doctor should be coming in a matter of days to come and see you."

I nod my head and Cane gave a deep sigh.

"Thanks Reborn, but where do we go to see this Doctor?"

"Meet me in front of the school on Friday and I'll show you where to go."

I rise a brow.

"Sounds kind of shady, but hey beggars can't be choosers."

I hop off of Cane's back and sit down right in front of the deadly infant.

"Thank you Reborn for all that you are doing for me, I am forever in your debt."

I bow lowly to him.

"Do you want to know how to repay me?"

He asks quietly, I nod my head slightly.

"In order to repay me, you'll have to live and be part of the 10th's family once you are cured."

"But what if I'm not?"

"Then I will kill your mother and step father."

'This baby does not play!'

I thought with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Alright, I will be cured! Now if any of you guys need me, just find Cane and he'll know where I'm at."

"Why don't you just tell us?"

"It's for your own safety. Remember we have Hibari wanting to 'Bite us to death!' HA! I find that funny . . . and who knows Cane just might like it."

"Boss don't talk like that! They might believe that!"

"I was just playing, and since when do you start calling me 'Boss'? It's been a while you know."

He lifts me up.

"Just to show off; to show that you too hold a high rank here in this school."

"No need to show off in front of the other Boss, Cane."

He hops off the building, in this time I'm sleeping in the Free-runner's office.

"I'll be back in a little while to bring you dinner, you need to rest now; I mean it Alala."

"You know, you spoil me Cane, and I think you spoil me a little too much."


	7. Sly Confessions! Pt 1

**Sly Confessions! **

**Part 1**

Days go by and I'm getting worst, to the point where my joints hurt every time I move, and I can't keep anything solid in my stomach; making Cane worry about me. He's worried to the point that he has people to keep watch over me, while he spends the night making sure that I make it through. Even Kyoya (Hibari) stops by to check up on me from time to time and he even brings me food.

"I'll look for him right now Boss, I'll leave Hibari with you . . . that is if you're okay with it."

I nod my head.

"He wouldn't do anything to me right now. After all it wouldn't be fun for him."

He passes me a glass of water.

"I'll be back shortly."

I nod my head, Cane opens the door and there was Kyoya, they both have a glare-off with each other. I try to sit up and my groaning made them look my way.

"You two cut it out, before I curb stomp your asses."

"Alala, lay down."

Hibari says to me in a monotone voice.

"You shouldn't be moving, it might make things worst."

He lays me back down slowly and then stops at the door, just as he was about to leave.

"If I see anything . . . marks on her, I will kill you Hibari Kyoya."

He just takes a sit right next to where I lay.

"It wouldn't be any fun to play with her right now. She's too weak at the moment."

I shake my head and Cane just makes a noise to show us that he was being annoyed.

"I'll be back soon . . . Hibari, make sure that she eats something that will stay in her stomach and that she takes her medicine; please!"

He only nods his head, and Cane ran out of the building; in search of the one that called for help to come for me.

"So it's happening again, isn't it?"

Kyoya asks suddenly.

"As much as I hate to say it . . . yeah, and by the looks of it . . ."

"It will only get worst right?"

There was something in his eyes, but he looked away before I got a clear look at him. He opens the window for me and sits down right there.

"What happened to us all those years ago? What made us change into what we are today?"

He asks, I smile.

"I must say, this is the most we've talked without going at each other's throats. And to answer your question . . . I really don't know, I don't know what happened to us. But I do know what happened to you."

He turns to look at me.

"And that would be?"

I shake my head.

"I'll let you find out for yourself, it's really not all that hard to see; that is if you know what you're looking for."

I smile once more.

"You're talking nonsense, I brought your lunch; now eat so you can take your medicine."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun."

There goes that look again, but this time a blush followed right after it, only making my smile louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've been searching all over the school, yet I couldn't find anyone that was in this "Vongola Family"; not even that freaking baby!

"Where the hell is everyone?!"

I grabbed the nearest teacher and started shaking him.

"The hell is Sawada Tsunayoshi?!"

"All the first year students went on a field trip today, and won't be back until 4."

The teacher was stuttering over his words, I tossed him aside.

"This isn't making things better!"

I punched the wall leaving a dint in it and walked off.

"The one time I actually need someone, they're not even here! This is a matter of life and death!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take your damn medicine!"

I shake my head.

"I don't want to! I want to sleep!"

"I'll force it down your throat!"

"Fuck you man!"

I curled up in a ball wrapping the covers around and under me. Kyoya tries to pull it off of me, but after hearing me groan out in pain he stopped. And then I was lifted up, the covers came off and I was pinned to the wall.

"Hibari Kyoya what are you doing!"

He shoved the pills down my throat along with the water, making me nearly choke.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"The hell man?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

He shakes his head and comes closer to my face, my eye grow wide at just how close he is to me. Our noses are touching, that's just how close we are to each other.

"I just want to see you well. You know that I mean well love."

I bite his nose, he grabs my wrist and pin it above my head and push his weight up against me. I let go after a while, and then he kissed me.

"Pay back's a bitch isn't it Alala?"

I was too shocked to be mad, he laid me back down and place the covers over me, and then he got a cold wet towel and placed it on my forehead; soon after I fell asleep.

"I won't lose you to him Alala. You deserve the best, and that's what I will give you. As soon as you are able to see right though the reasons why I do this."

Little did he know that his rival was standing in the door way.

"Get well soon, Alala."

With that said Cane busted up in the room.

"Did you find him?"

He shakes his head roughly, then walks over to my body to check and see if there's anything different with it; and then he looks at Kyoya.

"The hell happened to your nose?"

"She bit me when I was trying to give her, her medicine."

Cane narrows his eyes at his number one and only rival.

"You can leave now, there's nothing else need for you here as of right now; if I need your help I'll look for you later on."

Hibari up and left after that, Cane closed the door along with the window, shutting the curtains with it; he made sure that no one was around.

"I won't let you be with some jerk like that Alala, you already have to deal with so much . . . I try my best to keep those things off your mind. I only want the best for the girl that I love."

Cane kissed me as well.

"You need to get well soon, everyone is counting on you."


	8. Can't Be At Peace!

**Can't Be At Peace!**

I looked at my watch and it read 4 o' clock.

'Time to get some help for her, hopefully they're here now.'

"Alala, wake up, it's time for us to go."

She coughs loudly in her sleep, my face falls even more, I gently shake her and still she doesn't wake, so I called for two of the girls to come in and change her. After five minuets they come out with tears in their eyes.

"How much longer is it going to be like this, Cane-sempi?"

They both ask in unison.

"Either till we get help, or when she's dead. I hope it's the first one rather than the last."

I shudder slightly at the thought.

"Cane-sempi, please make sure that she's okay . . . I don't want to lose Boss."

"I'll try my best; thank you."

I walked pass them as they bowed slightly, I go into the room, putting stuff in a bag and throwing that on my shoulders, I then picked her up and opened the door, where I was greeted by both the free-runners and archers making two lines by the door bowing lowly, some of them crying some whispering a pray for Alala. Once I got to the end I turned and bowed in return.

"Boss will get better, even if it kills me; she'll get better."

I left and went to the front of the school where I saw them waiting.

"How is she doing?"

I shake my head.

"Lead the way Reborn-dono."

I say without looking at anyone, but her . . . the girl that is, as much as I hate to say it; dying in my arms.

"I'll carry her."

"Can you take the bag instead?"

I ask Takeshi, he nods; he takes the bag from me and place it on his back, and I place Alala on my back. Hearing her soft breathing made me feel a little better about things, but until she's back to way she was before all of this . . . I can't be at peace.


	9. Hidden Promises! Pt 1

**Hidden Promises!**

**Part 1**

We finally get there . . .

"Welcome to the Sawada Household."

Reborn says while Tsuna just shakes his head. We all walk in, I take my shoes off and Tsuna showed me the way to his room, where I laid Alala down on his bed after pulling back the covers.

"The Doctor should be here any minuet now."

A few seconds later the door busted open.

"I heard I have a pretty patient today. Where is she?"

"This is the doctor? He sounds more like a horny dog!"

I scream at no one in particular, I hear Alala move a little bit, but still she does not wake.

"Alala is your patient, and you better not do anything bad to her; just make her better."

He walks over and moves me out of the way.

"Is she decent?"

"By what means are we talking here?"

I asked defiantly.

"Is she or is she not wearing clothes?"

"She is."

He nods his head and pulls back the covers slowly, I sat by the end of the bed looking closely at what he's doing to Alala.

"Would you like anything Cane?"

Tsuna asks me timidly.

"No thank you, the only thing that I would like is for Alala to back to normal."

I took a deep sigh and rest my chin on the bed . . . soon enough I was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I saw a sight that I would never want to see when I first wake up. Some old man's face right in front of mines, I screamed and punched him dead in the lip.

"You dirty fucker! What did you do to me?! Where am I?!"

After I looked around I felt safe, I saw the family that I'm suppose to join once I'm better and there was Cane . . . I feel bad for saying this, but it's the best way I can descried him at the time: just like a loyal dog, he stayed by my side. I tested some of my joints and I felt fine, checked my forehead, it wasn't hot this time around, and I checked my pulse . . . this time it doesn't feel like it's about to implode. I get out of bed and stretch, then I took the big blanket wrapped it around my self while I laid Cane in the bed and pulled back the covers on him. I take a sit at the table that everyone was sitting at.

"Where's that weird Doctor?"

"Right my lovely!"

I stick my foot up and kicked him in the face.

"Thank you Doctor, for all your hard work, and thank you Reborn-dono for making this happen. I must say, if he was a day late I would have been dead."

"I know, it would be the only way for the proto type to work."

"Proto type?"

I asked him laying my head down on the table.

"Yes, it's a two month test; and every 3 days Dr. Shamal will conduct tests. And if all goes well, then after those two months you'll be sent back to Italy; where the full treatment will be done."

I let it all sink in before I even think about speaking.

"So . . . yeah, how much is this going to cost me? I don't have a lot of money."

"I already told you how you're going to pay for all of this."

I nod my head and lay down curled up on the floor.

"I'm hungry, but I'm scared to eat."

Takeshi laughs at me.

"Why are you scared to eat?"

"For the pass few weeks I couldn't keep anything solid in my body. Normally I eat like a pig, but I dropped some much needed weight, and I'm back to being anemic! I hate this! I don't want to be skinny, nor fat, nor do I want to be anemic!"

Takeshi laughs once more, but this time pats my back.

"Well I had my old man make some food for you both; would you like some?"

My eyes sparkle at the moment.

"Dude man, I love your dad's sushi! Yes, please, and thank you!"

He smiles once more and I follow him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he pulls out two boxes.

"I'll go and wake Cane up . . ."

"No, let him sleep; he hasn't been sleeping much because of me."

I sit down at the table and Takeshi sits a chair down from me.

"You two must really love each other-"

I nearly choked on my food,

"I only love Cane like a brother, nothing more, nothing less."

'Should I tell her about the promise? Nah if Cane wanted her to know, then he would have told Alala himself.'

"Takeshi!"

He looks up at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking is all."

I didn't believe him.

"Just thinking about the three of you guys . . . I wonder how they're taking it . . . what about your parents. You haven't been home in a while-"

I put my chopsticks down.

"They really don't care too much for me . . . my mother and step father. It just goes to show you that they really don't care, after all I haven't really been home for almost three months; I just pop in every now and then, and then up and leave just like that. But Cane and Kyoya . . . I hate to make them worry, even if the other one is nothing more than a thorn in my side; he's somewhat of a good friend, but still an ass."

I smile a little at that thought.

"Cane . . . I don't know where I would be without him right now, maybe dead? Cane is like an older brother to me and I love it this way. I just can't wait till I get better."

"I can't wait either Alala."

We both smile, and soon Cane comes down, Takeshi leaves and Cane and I eat dinner like this, it was comfy, but it felt like something was missing . . . something, I just don't know what it is.

"You're looking better Alala."


	10. Oh the Irony!

**Oh the Irony!**

"Welcome back Boss!"

I was greeted warmly by both the free-runners and archers.

"It's good to be back loves!"

As a welcoming present Kyoya bought me a new pair of goggles, the strap was purple with lighting blots pattern on it and the part that protect the eyes were green, to match my eyes, he says.

"Well to be on the safe side, I'm going to take it easy for a while, so I won't trigger it again."

They all cheer as I took the free-runners on their trip and then after that I went with the archers, half way through the practice the crazy doctor showed up.

"What do you want you horn dog?"

"It's nice to see you too."

And takes a look around.

"Do you mind if we talk in your office?"

I nodded my head and appointed someone to take charge while I was away.

"What is that you would like to talk about Dr. Shamal?"

"Your health . . ."

"What about it?"

He looks out the window, and I take note of the way his face held something . . . he has to be the barer of bad news.

"What? What is it? I'm not a mind reader you know!"

He takes a deep sigh.

"If we can't come up a cure for this illness . . ."

He turns to look at me, and I bite my lip ready for the worst to come.

"It spread a great deal in your body, so much that it started out in the Kidneys and now it's working its way up to your brain."

"But how is that possible! Isn't our abdominal cavity completely blocked off from the top half of me?!"

"We have many theories, but I don't believe half of them; it too puzzles me about how this happened."

I clutch onto my chest as I feel it start to get heavy and my throat starting to tighten up.

"If we don't find a cure for you soon, you'll be dead with in the month."

I have never been this scared in my life, better yet I haven't felt this scared after those people tried to take me away from my family.

"No I can't die, not yet! I have too much on my plate to die! I have to finish where my father left off! I can't die! This is some sick joke isn't it?! I won't die-"

"Damn right about that, if you die then who am I suppose to play with?"

I wipe my eyes and see Hibari Kyoya standing by the door holding a bento in his hands.

"Cane told me to drop this off for you; I would have never guessed this would be happening."

He places the box on my desk, then sits by the window.

"I will say this once and only once-"

He looks at the doctor.

"You will find a cure for her or else I will bite you and every one of those who work with you to death!"

"Kyoya! You can't just go around saying that! They haven't even found a cure for AIDS! How the hell are they going to find a cure for something that's rare?!"

"So you're just going to go down without a fight?"

He asks me as he narrows his eyes, while mines waver, then the light came back to them.

"Of course not, I will help them; I plan on fulfilling what my father was doing, I wouldn't mind carrying out his work."

I say with a smile.

"That's what I thought . . . you had me scared there for a moment."

"And how is that?"

"Had me thinking that you weren't the fighting type anymore."

"Oh I would never dream of disappointing the all might Hibari Kyoya!"

I say with sarcasm, the doctor just chuckles at us.

"Oh the glory of be young."

I just raise a brow and nothing more.

"Well that's all that I came here for, oh yeah! No more running or you just might speed up the process of it, making it harder for us to find something for you. Come by later on today so that way I can run some tests on you."

I nod my head.

"I'll think about it Dr. Shamal."

I say as he closed the door.

"You should really listen to your doctors from now on. I would I have thought you would listen to them after what happened last time."

I gave a light laugh.

"You should also know about me Kyo-kun; I learn the hard way a few times till I learn my lesson."

"That much is true."

We both smile.

"Well sorry for making this meeting short but I have to make sure that my pets aren't playing rough with your pets."

I raise another brow.

"For your sake, they better not."

"Yeah, yeah; see you later."

He says in a sexy like voice, all I did was smirk at his back, while he was leaving. A few seconds later a cute little brown bird flies in through the open window, I crunch up the crackers that I was eating earlier and the bird flew in my hand and ate it all.

"Must be lucky not knowing when you'll die . . . when you know when you're going to die, it just ruins things. Don't you think so little birdie?"

It flapped its' wings, and chirped a few good times as if it understood me. I stood up and walked to the window.

"Go and have fun and make sure that no one puts you in a cage!"

With that it flew away, I smiled once more; then washed my hands so I can eat.

"A beautiful day, and here I am about to die. Oh the irony!"


	11. Going Down Memory Lane!

**Memory Lane!**

I was actually in my house, in my room, and on my bed; I had all kinds of pictures of when I was younger just lying around. When I was in Italy, back when I actually had a family, I placed that book aside and took the book out from my Kindergarten year, back to where I met the two boys that loves me (As I know, I don't know that they do.) and Takeshi actually no I met him in the second grade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A five year old Alala was walking around the back of the school looking for the thing that she hid; and Cane was helping her look for it._

"_Did you find it yet?"_

_The five year old Cane shakes he's head._

"_What are we looking for again La?"_

_She shrugs her shoulders._

"_Then why are we back here then?!"_

"_I'm sorry, I forgot!"_

"_Let's go back before the teacher calls our parents again."_

_Cane says as Alala walked up to him._

"_Yeah, I don't think that I'll like soap in my mouth again today."_

_Alala says as the boy takes her hand, they were getting closer to the building when they heard other children laughing._

"_Please give it back."_

"_Jump for it weirdo!"_

"_Cane . . ."_

"_No La, we need to get back."_

"_But what if that was you? If someone could help you, wouldn't you want them to?"_

_He shakes his head at me, and then let go of her hand._

"_Go ahead, I'll cover for you."_

_She smiles and hugs him._

"_Thank you Cane, I'll make it up to you later."_

_He goes into the building and Alala runs around the corner._

"_Hey you! Leave him alone!"_

_The older boys stop laughing and look at her._

"_Hey, I didn't know that this freak had a girl-friend."_

"_Come on, we need to get back to class."_

_Alala says as she offered her hand, but before the small boy was able to reach it someone slapped her hand away. And thus the fight began; one 5 year old girl against four 10 year boys, the odds were against poor little Alala or so they thought . . . After she beat them by throwing rocks and hitting them in their balls with a big stick, they were down for the count. _

"_Come on, my friend is covering for me."_

_The boy nods his head, and once more she lent the boy her hand and he takes it._

"_So what's your name?"_

"_Hibari Kyoya."_

"_And I'm Vongola Alala."_

_The two walked hand in hand back into the school._

"_Alala-san, why did you help me?"_

_Kyoya asks quietly, as if he's scared that she would turn on him._

"_Because, if I was in your shoes, and if someone could help me . . . I would want them to do just that. That and I grow tried of those kids."_

_Alala poked her head in the door of the class._

"_Are you in my class?"_

_The boy nods his head, and they run into the class and found Cane; he was doing a magic show for the teacher._

"_Cane, come on!"_

_He runs over and the three of them sit down._

"_Cane, this is Hibari Kyoya."_

_Cane whispers in Alala's ear._

"_This is the guy you saved? *she nods her head* But he's weird."_

"_And so are the both of us, so hush. He seems nice to me."_

_She whispers back._

"_Nice to meet you Kyoya, I'm Cane; La's best buddy!"_

"_Come on, let's play!"_

_Alala screams happily at the two boys . . ._

_Time flies by and the trio are now in the 6__th__ grade._

"_Finally school is out for Christmas!"_

_Cane says while skipping around._

"_He's still the same from when we were five."_

_Kyo says as we walk out of the school._

"_At times like these its funny, why don't you let lose every now and then Kyo-kun? Stop being so serious all the time, it's a buzz kill."_

"_Well someone in this group needs to be the serious one; after all we already have a stupid hyper one, a short-tempered hot headed hyper one, and so I'm the serious one."_

"_And which one am I?"_

_Alala asks as the pair followed behind the skipping Cane._

"_La, you should know."_

_She shakes her head._

"_The short-tempered hot headed hyper one."_

"_Who the heck are you calling 'short-tempered hot headed hyper one'?!"_

_I popped him on the back of his head._

"_That only proves my point."_

"_And here I thought you were the cool, calm, collective type."_

'_She said that I was cool.'_

_Hibari Kyoya thought happily as he blushed, and it's been a while since Alala last seen him do that; she smiled and so did he._

"_Come on slow pokes! My mom is waiting for us to start the feast!"_

"_Come on Kyo-kun, it's time to push that serious-ness aside and pull out the hyper side!"_

_Alala says as she grabs the boy's hand and ran to catch up with Cane._

'_You're the only girl who isn't scared of me; thanks La, I'll make it up to you some how.'_

_Kyoya thought as he was being dragged by the girl of his dreams._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed deeply as I closed the book.

"Why can't things go back to the way they use to?"

I ask myself, I got up off my bed, fixed my hair and went downstairs into the kitchen. I saw my step father sitting at the table reading the paper; I go to the fridge and pull out a bottle of grape juice, and was about to walk out of the house.

"Where are you going Alala?"

"Out, don't wait up on me . . . not like you care anyways."

I shake the bottle as I was walking out of the door.

"No you aren't, you need to clean this kitchen."

"I don't have to do anything; I haven't been here all this week, if you haven't noticed!"

I walked out of the house, down the street, walking down the stairs, and sat by the river; dipping my feet in as I was smoking and drinking my grape juice.

"Who knew that you would be here too?"

"Hello to you too Kyo-kun."

"Well it isn't everyday that the three of us are here at the same time."

Cane says as he jumps down from the bridge and lands right next to me.

"Well I think this is a sign."


	12. A Sign!

**A Sign!**

"What kind of sign?"

Kyoya asks as he sits down to my left and Cane to my right.

"That somewhere deep down, the three of our destinies are tangled; and we can't break apart no matter how hard we try."

I say the last part looking dead into Kyoya's eyes.

"Well I guess this is bad timing then . . ."

Cane says, we both look at him.

"What do you mean?"

I ask him.

"I'm moving next week."

"How long have you known this?"

"Two weeks into your sickness."

"Why didn't you tell me before hand?!"

"I didn't want to make it worst."

"Where are you moving?"

"To Argentina, my mom is assigned there."

"No, you can't leave! We've been together since Kindergarten!"

"Yeah I know La, I know."

"So much for your logic, La."

Kyoya says, and in turn I punch his arm hard.

"But I'll be able to visit during breaks."

"See, there's a method to my madness."

I stand up having a bright idea in mind.

"Let's have a get together, just the three of us, tomorrow!"

"And what will we do?"

"You'll see, just meet me in my room at 2!"

I smile and place another cig in my mouth.

"Well I'll see you guys later!"

I then danced away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I won't lose to you."

Cane says out of the blue, after when Alala is out of earshot.

"What are you saying?"

"I heard and saw what you were talking about to La."

"We talk about a lot of things; what are you talking about Cane?"

"I saw you kiss her when she was sleeping."

It's a good thing that my back is facing him, because my face would have given me away; I just shrugged my shoulders.

"What of it?"

I asked him.

"She doesn't want you-"

"Correction, she doesn't want _you_, Cane."

I turned and faced him wearing a smirk.

"I can't leave her alone with a pervert like you!"

He screams in my face.

"And you don't have any thought of her that way? After all she does trust you with everything that she has; I'm pretty sure that you had some naughty thoughts floating around that little mind of yours."

The look of his face only proves me right. Got him!

"And you and your little group of herbivores wonder why I follow you around. Just to make sure that La is fine; after all she is jumping off of buildings, trees, and even people. One can only worry about the girl, not to mention her poor health."

"Still doesn't clear up the part of you treating us like you do."

"She is the only one that I would show the side that only the three of us know, you will not see it, because you are in my way of what I want."

I was starting to lose my cool, so I decided to leave. As I was climbing the stairs I stopped and looked at him.

"We'll see who she wants tomorrow, don't be late."

I smirk at the look on his face, and I walked up the stairs and down the road that Alala takes to get back home from here, if she doesn't feel like taking the round-about way. I walk by her house and see her form in her window, it looked like she was dancing; I smiled and climbed her tree leading to her window. She was indeed dancing, she was in her underwear and a green tank top. I laughed quietly seeing her use her brush as a microphone, just as she was about to turn and face the window I jumped down and started to walk back to my home as I hear Alala's music blaring. It was the first song I ever heard her sing, back when we were in primary school. I went home with a smile on my face.

"Maybe this sign is a good one, for me that is . . . not to sure about Cane."


	13. Amusement Park Zoo pt 1

**This is the second to last of the sucky fillers. Sorry folks but i couldn't come up with something to follow that at first but now i got it!**

**Amusement Park Zoo!**

**Part 1**

I woke up the next day at my usual time, cleaned my room, making sure that none of my bras, or thongs (that I fling around when I'm bored) are lying around anywhere. I cooked breakfast, ate, and cleaned up the mess and then took a shower and there I was standing in my room in only my underwear trying to figure out what to wear.

"Well, since they've seen the tom-boy side of me for so long . . . I guess I can wear something girly today."

I said to myself, I dug around my draws, found a form fitting v-cut black shirt, and found a plaid skirt; I finish the look off with black knee high socks with white cross bones on it, and black shoes. By the time I was done it was 1:30; I went back downstairs and got myself a bottle of grape juice, and went back up stairs, only to find someone in my room.

"You still have this picture of the three of us La?"

"Yeah, I mean I couldn't put it in the photo album . . . there's something about this picture that I really like."

He sat on my bed and I followed him, hugging my body pillow close to my body.

"You're looking pretty today."

"Thanks Kyo-kun."

He picks up one of the photo albums and the two of us go down memory lane together. It's been a while since I heard him laugh; I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"Why did we end up like this Kyo-kun? We use to be so close . . . and now look at us."

"Time changes people La."

"But, I hate what it done to us. Going at each other's throats . . ."

He places his hand on my other arm and rubbed it to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Alala, I really am."

We hear something land right beside us, I turn my head and look at Cane with teary eyes.

"Kyoya what did you do?!"

I got up and hugged him.

"He didn't do anything wrong Cane, calm down."

I say softly, and he hugs me back.

"What's wrong with you then?"

"I miss the old us, and I'm going to miss you when you leave!"

"Come on La, we're supposed to be having fun today, not crying."

"Yeah I know, but then we won't be the weird version of the three musketeers."

He laughs at that comment and we join Kyoya on my bed looking through the book. The clock struck 2 and I jumped off my bed.

"Come on it's time to go!"

I grabbed both of their hands as we went down the stairs and out of the house, a car pulled up and Cane opened the door for me and I slide in the middle.

"Since I'm the shortest, I'll sit here."

Kyoya nods his head and gets in on the left, they close their doors.

"Where to Alala?"

"Dude man, I already told you not too long ago!"

"Oh yeah I remember now, you guys are go-"

"Shut up! I told you it's a secret!"

I whack him on the head.

"Alright, alright already; no need to bite my head off."

I smirk at that.

"Sorry, that's not my job; that's Hibari's . . . I curb stomp."

He shakes his head and starts to drive; I pull out a piece of cloth and turn to face Cane.

"Cane turn your head for me."

He looks at me, and sees me holding the cloth, which will be used as a blindfold. He turns his head to face the window; and I lean against him closing off his sense of sight.

"I told you, it was going to be a surprise."

I whispered softly in his ear as I gave a slight squeeze to his shoulders, I felt him shiver slightly; I then turned and face Kyoya.

"Your turn Kyo-kun."

He turns his head towards the window and I had to put a knee on the chair due to his height, just as I was finishing up his blindfold our driver took a hard left, making me press my body up against Kyoya, he had his arms around me making sure that I didn't fall.

"Sorry about that."

The driver says, Kyoya lets me go and I fix my skirt and sat back down, and I made sure that they couldn't see; after a while I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard Alala's soft breathing, and I felt her falling forward slightly, so I grabbed her and laid her head down on my shoulder.

"I think she'll be more relaxed if she was lying down."

I could hear the smirk that Hibari was wearing, but truthfully he was right.

"Alright, put her legs on your lap; and don't do anything funny."

We heard the driver chuckle.

"Puppy love, reminds me when I was younger . . . I was just like the two of you; crushing on the same girl."

The two of us was quiet after that; soon after Alala woke up.

"You guys didn't peak did you?"

I hear her yawn . . . more than likely doing her cute yawn too.

"Don't worry, they didn't; I made sure . . . And here we are!"

"Can we take it off now?"

I hear Hibari ask, as if he really doesn't want to be here.

"No you cannot Kyoya."

La said in a disappointed way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoya opened the door and I got out taking my bag and I helped Cane out and take both of their hands.

"Here we are!"

With that said I took off both of their blindfolds.

"The amusement park zoo?"

They both ask in unison.

"Why this place?"

Kyoya asks eying the group of people that just walked out.

"Well this is the place where the three of us became the best of friends. Not only that, but this is the place where you saved me Kyo-kun."

Remembering when we were six a monkey was pulling on my hair, nearly ripping it out. He smirks and walks on in after I gave the man our tickets.

"Where do you want to go first Cane?"

I could see the look in his eyes; in other words the little kid in him was coming out.

"Come on; let's go to the game booths!"

He runs off grabbing onto my hand and I grabbed Kyoya's and we were at the water balloons; the one where you fill the balloon up with water. Cane tried to cheat because I was beating him, by pushing me slightly; I pushed him back and still won! I picked out the penguin and it was Kyoya's turn to pick something out, which was the darts game, and I wasn't even able to pop one . . . he popped them all. Robbing the poor lady of all her goodies.

"These are for you. *I smile* I carry them for you."

"Ok it's your turn La, what do you want to do now?"

I look around and found what I was looking for.

"Come on follow me!"

I say as I skip to where I found what I wanted us to do.

"Photo booth?"

I nod my head.

"Yep! And they give out three sets; so the three of us can have one, come on!"

I drag them both in there laying out bags on the floor in front of us; I picked out what kind of photos we would be taking.

"Goofy face!"

Two did it, but Hibari just sat there, I then switch places with him, and Cane and I pushed up the sides of his lips to make it look like he was smiling. In the next picture it showed him growling at us, so we all made mad faces, I then got back in the middle and kissed Cane on the cheek, he smiled and the next one I gave one to Kyoya, and then I blew a kiss to the camera. For the last two pictures we did weird poses, where we were holding Cane making it look like he was flying . . . I was having trouble cause I was starting to get weak again; then I stood on what we were sitting on, bending over slightly so I can be seen in the camera doing the peace sign while the other two did what they wanted to do. After that was done they had me decorate the pictures and then waited for them to print, when they did I laughed at them.

"I'll stick them in my wallet, and one of you guys can cut them later."

"Why can't you cut them?"

Hibari asks.

"Because my cutting skills match up to a 2nd grader."

"I'll cut it then La."

Cane says, and we then went to look around at the animals.

"What is that otter about to eat? A thing of broccoli?"

We just shrugged our shoulders and walked on; I ran to where the penguins were and saw that they had two different types of penguins now. Jack-Ass penguins and Rock Hopper penguins.

"I want one, I want a penguin so bad, man you don't even know."

I started talking to myself again.

"First I'm going to get a penguin, and then a wolf . . . which ever way I get it I don't care. Maybe a wolf would cost less than a Rock Hopper penguin? I don't really have a lot of money to spend like that."

I nod my head at that and then I saw it . . . the biggest rollercoaster on this side of the island. The Man Eater, my eyes lit up and I started to drool . . . ok not really, but my mouth was watering just a little.

"Can we go? Please!?"

I ask pointing to the ride that I would like to get on, they look at each other and nodded their heads, I place our stuff in the little cubby thing and as I was about to go in line I see Hibari and Cane lining it with very thin wires, I shake my head and we had to wait a good 15 minuets, we got in the very back, I got on the edge so I can feel more of the rush which I did while people were screaming on the drops I was laughing/screaming, it tickled so yeah; if I wasn't laughing so hard I would have just screamed then it came, the drop that I've been waiting for . . . the 90 degrees drop, and over 100 feet high. I looked down, my eyes grew huge.

"Shit man, I didn't think it would be this high up! It didn't look this high when you're standing on the ground, everyone looks like ants to me!"

And then it happened . . . the drop of a life time, and this time I didn't laugh, I screamed bloody murder cursing up a storm; while the lady next to me found it funny; this time she was screaming and laughing. I was mad about that, I'm the only one that suppose to do that! But when that was over and the twist and turns, and loops; I was back to the whole laughing and screaming thing. And the ride came to a stop, and I got off smiling loudly. I reach the boys seeing Cane sitting down with his head in between his legs.

"Cane are you okay?"

He looks up at me, and he seems a little green in the face.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's that drop that killed me."

And with that he turned around and threw up, I had to walk away before I too threw up, after when he was done I rubbed his back and gave him some water, which he gladly took to wash out his mouth, and then I gave him a stick of gum.

"I hate roller coasters."

"Why didn't you tell me that before hand?"

I asked him.

"Because you wanted to ride it, that's why."

I shake my head at that.

"Come on, I want to pick out a ride now!"

'Boy he bounce back quick.'

I thought as we followed him to the swinging ship, we got on and the three of us were talking while Kyoya was glaring at anything that moved. As we were getting higher and higher I was back to laughing while all the other girls screamed. We got off and it was Kyoya's turn to pick a ride.

"Graviton."

Was all that he said and he walked off to it as I finished off the rest of the cotton candy that I bought. We got in and was standing in front of the padded area, once it was spinning fast enough to make us move up I turned myself upside down watching as the lights were flashing as if we were at a rave party, then I went sideways, and as the thing was slowing down I had to have the boys help me back to the way I need to be so that way I wont fall. I was feeling a little green so as soon as we got off I threw up the cotton candy, Kyoya holding back my hair and Cane rubbing my back. When I was done I washed my mouth out with water and I too had a stick of gum.

"Are you okay to eat, I'm hungry."

Kyoya asked, I nodded my head.

"And I know the perfect spot for a picnic that I packed!"

I said happily.


	14. Amusement Park Zoo pt 2

**Amusement Park Zoo!**

**Part 2**

"And here we are!"

I said in a loud whisper, I climbed on the boxes to get on the roof of the cage of the raccoon dogs, we made sure that no one could see us from up here, I then laid the blanket down and took out our lunch; listening to music that was loud enough for only us to hear, I was humming along with the words; after when we were done we laid there looking up at the sky. There was nothing but silences, but it wasn't an awkward one, no it was a nice one; that was till a person on the loud speaker said:

"ATTENTION: THE ANIMALS HAVE ALL ECSAPED FROM THEIR CAGES, PLEASE EVACUATE! "

And sure enough we see the animals running around, seeing the Lemurs riding on the backs of the elephants the Zebras running away from the Lions.

"I think we should leave now."

Cane said.

"I'm not moving! Did you now see how that Lion was chasing that poor little Zebra?! I can't run anymore remember?"

And that's when we heard something growling now too far from us, we all turned our heads and saw a white wolf growling.

"Give it the food, and hopefully it would leave us alone."

I whispered, I tossed it a piece of chicken . . . yeah it didn't want the chicken.

"I don't want to be wolf food!"

It started getting closer to us, and that's when I saw it, the little pup that was about to fall off the edge, I pointed and the wolf looked which I was surprised about that. I made a run for it as it was falling, I caught it, but I didn't catch the edge of the cage, and the pup and I fell in some water; I broke to the surface and place the little pup on my head.

"Well at least we fell somewhere safe."

I said to the pup, I looked around to see where we were.

"Dirty fucker, you got to be shitting me!"

Turns out the water we fell in, yeah this is where the alligators live. I saw one and started to scream.

'I need a stick, I big stick . . . fuck that I need a log!'

I found one . . . wait never mind, it was another one . . . and then I found a real log and stick it in the jaws of the one that wanted to eat us, there were more not too far away from us, I stuff the wolf pup in my shirt as I tried to climb the wall which was really hard since I was starting to hyperventilate and my shoes not having any grips on them, I was almost at the edge of it when I almost fell again, but the wolf's mom or dad had bite deeply into my arm trying to pull me up . . . I think it hurt more than it helped. But then the real helped came and the wolf let go of my arm and Cane pulled me over, I pulled the pup out with my good arm and let it go to the mom/dad. I was crying and couldn't breathe as it was, holding onto my arm. I fainted . . . my guess was that someone gave me CPR because I woke up, with a part of my shirt wrapped around the wound.

"Come on La, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No, no that's alright; it's just a small flesh wound."

I said, and then Hibari poked it, making me scream out in pain.

"So much for it being a small flesh wound."

And there goes that wolf again holding its pup in its mouth.

"Ah fuck, now it's going to bite my fucking face off!"

I was wrong, it came to me, licking up the blood that was dripping out, and it started to whine.

"I know that you only did that to help."

I said patting it head with my good arm . . . well I was using my hand, that's connected to my good arm. And then it pass the pup to me.

"Do you want me to keep . . . *I lifted it up* him?"

The wolf nods her head . . . I found out it was a girl wolf . . . the mama wolf.

"Thank you."

I said bowing, forgetting the fact that I'm anemic, I was feeling a little light headed.

"Okay, dude man I need to go to the hospital. And you need to get back to where you were before that crazy person let you out."

I fell off the edge trying to stand up, I fell on one of the workers, and they started freaking out, only because a girl fell on him that was bleeding. I was taken to the hospital and walked out after when they were done treating me . . . well after when they cleaned and wrapped the wound that is, and the three of us went to Cane's house for a feast with Sin, my new white wolf my pet walking right beside me.

"I'm home!"

Cane says.

"Alala and Sin are here too!"

His mom poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Who's Sin?"

"My new pet!"

I picked him up and she "aww" at him.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Hibari-kun."

"It's good to see you again. Thank you for having us over."

He said acting nicely; we took off our shoes and walked in.

"The feast will be ready in a little bit."

"Do you have any clothes that I can borrow?"

"Yes I do, Cane can you watch the food for me?"

"Sure thing Mom."

When we got up stairs she started talking to me.

"Did Cane tell you that we-"

"Yeah, he did . . . I don't want you guys to move."

I said sadly, we got to her room.

"I'm sorry La, but if it was up to me, then I would love to stay here."

I sit on the floor by her bed, while she goes through her draws.

"You know, not a single day goes by without him talking about you, I'm happy to see that he's happy again. After that scare you gave him, he really thought you were going to die."

"He wasn't the only one that thought that too."

I say quietly.

"I was getting worried . . . he wouldn't come home, only the day after with bags under his eyes. And when I asked him where you were staying at, I was shocked, and went to talk to your mom and step dad; I never knew."

"I wished that you didn't still; it's nothing really."

"I understand how you feel. You do all this crazy stuff hoping to get some kind of attention from them."

"Don't talk like you know me like that."

I said harshly, not really meaning to.

"I've been there before La, I know how it feels. Just know that I think of you like my own daughter. And know that Cane loves you."

I shake my head, and whisper.

"I wish it wasn't _that_ kind of love; I only love him like a brother. I feel bad, no I feel worst than bad, I feel like a bitch. He does so much for me, and what do I do in return? I should bitch slap him . . . cause that's what I'm doing right now, just without him knowing."

"Do you like that other boy?"

"No, I don't have time for stuff like that, right now I have to focus on a way to keep you guys here and me getting better, because this medicine isn't going to last any longer."

"A girl your age shouldn't be worrying about stuff like this. Here's your clothes, I'll wash your underwear while you're in the shower and have them dried by the time you come out."

"Thanks."

I got up and was about to go into her bathroom.

"I need to have that bathroom fixed, you have to use the one downstairs."

I nodded my head and the two of us goes downstairs I took a nice long hot shower and got up and dried off, someone came knocking on the door, I poked my head out and saw that it was Cane, with a towel in his hand.

"My Mom said that you needed this."

He said looking the other way, it slowly take it from him.

"Thank you."

I unrolled the towel and in it was my underwear, I then put on the green and purple dress that she had given me, and I came out and placed the things in the laundry room.

"Just put it in the basket, your clothes are washing now."

I nodded and went into the kitchen to help.

"Do you need help with anything?"

I ask her, she looks at me and smiles.

"At times like these i really do wish that you were my daughter. *I smile at that* When the turkey is done can you pull it out and rub this seasoning on it, and after that help me cut those?"

"Sure thing."

I took out all the seasoning that she wanted on the turkey, and pulled it out and grabbed a food brush thingy and put on the rest of the seasoning for her, after I was done with that she helped me place the turkey on a plate, made it look pretty and stuff; I placed it on the table and went back into the kitchen, but before I went in I saw Sin going for the turkey.

"Sin, no. Go back in the room with the boys."

He whines and Cane's mom comes in.

"Is the little pup hungry?"

She asks me, and I nod.

"Well come on Sin, you can have a snack."

"What about me Mom?"

"You can wait Cane, the food is almost ready."

He mumbles something and I laugh at him, and followed the two into the kitchen; Cane's mom gave Sin a huge chunk of some kind of meat and he walked out the slide door leading outside and ate happily in the grass. 15 minuets later the feast was done.

"Come on boys the feast is ready."

I say, as I walk into the living room seeing Sin sleeping in between the two sleeping boys; Sin pops his head up and bounces his way over to me. I shake the both of them and the first thing that came out of Cane's mouth was:

"I want food."

"Well then get up before we eat it all."

Kyoya gets up and goes to the bathroom and Cane runs to the dinning room nearly drooling on his self, when everyone was sitting down we all fixed out plate and I fixed one for Sin, which he gladly devoured in a matter of seconds.

"I haven't had food this good in such a long time."

I said as I was savoring the flavor in my mouth; more than half the food was gone and Sin was focoused on the turkey now . . .

"So when do you have to go to Italy La?"

I stop mid way to putting the food in my mouth.

"All depends on how this cure is going, if they got it done, I'll leave sooner, but if they don't . . . then, I'm done for."

I say quietly.

"I hate to leave while something like this is going on."

"It's alright; they'll have the thing done in no time."

We finished with the feast and I fell asleep on the couch with Sin on my over stuffed stomach, with Cane on the other side of me and Kyoya sleeping on the other chair.

'Glad to see that I do have people that I can count on.'

I thought, right before the sleep over come me.

_**Finally writer's block has left me alone! That and I'm done with almost all of my projects that i have to do!!!!!!!!!!!! Not enough sleep isn't good for anyone!**_


	15. Help!

**Help!**

I didn't feel like being in school anymore and it was half way through lunch . . . I walked around the second floor looking for Tsuna, but I found Takeshi instead.

"Hey Alala, what's up?"

"Nothing, just looking for your short friend is all."

"He's in Class 1-A, right now he's talking to Kyoko."

I gave him my thanks and went to go and look for that classroom. I found it after rounding another corner; I poked my head into the classroom and saw him talking to a cute girl.

'I guess Tsuna isn't so innocent after all.'

I thought with a smirk, I waited till they were done talking and I strolled on over there.

"Hey Tsuna! Can I have a word with you real quick?"

"Al-Alala-san what are you doing here?"

"Well I was wondering around and thought I might drop by."

I said ass I sat on the desk in front of him, I turned and face him with my feet in the chair.

"Tsuna you know her?"

"Hello to you too Hana-chan, it's been a while."

I turned to face her.

"You guys know each other?"

Tsuna asks.

"She used to babysit me when I was younger."

"I need a word with you shrimp."

I pull him up and we walked to the window.

"Tsuna, I have a favor to ask you."

I said quietly, but in a serious tone.

"Wha-what is it?"

"Would it be alright with you, if I were to go to your house now?"

I say as I turned my body to face the window.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cane's not here to carry me to your house, should I faint again; and I don't wish to trouble Takeshi and Hayato with carrying me."

I look him in the eyes.

"Please Tenth, I feel safe there, and I promise not to bug your mom; if you want, I can go through your window . . ."

"Th-that's alright, you can go through the door, let me tell my mom that you're going to be there and I'll give you the keys."

"Thanks Tenth."

I say softly, he walks back to his desk and Hayato comes in the room going straight for Tsuna like a lost puppy. I open the window and sat there, when I looked down I saw Sin looking up at me.

"You always know where I am don't you Sin?"

Tsuna comes back over to me and hands me his keys, I thanked him one last time and walked out of the room and found Sin waiting for me by the door.

"Come on boy, we're going to Tsuna's house."

We get there; I unlocked the door placing his key under the mat and walked in.

"Hello?"

No answer, so I wrote a note and taped it to the door and went up stairs, I took out my medicine and placed it on the table, and made my bed on the clear area of Tsuna's floor, just as I was done . . .

"Alala-chan?"

It was Tsuna's mom.

"I'm upstairs."

She walks in with grocery bags in her hands.

"Are you feeling sick-Oh my you're pale; I'll make you some tea."

"That's alright, I promised Tsuna that I wouldn't bug you."

"But-"

"It's alright, really I was just about to go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"At least sleep in the bed."

"I'm fine as is."

I said after popping a pill in my mouth so I could sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

". . . Did you really let her go to your house alone?!"

Hayato screams as we were walking back to my house.

"Yeah, I mean she's sick; what's the worst that can happen?"

"She could steal your stuff, rob your mom at gun point, and put burn marks everywhere from her cigarettes!"

"Alala isn't like that at all. I've known her since the second grade."

"Well a lot can change Baseball nut!"

"It has, but she's somewhat the same, but more of something."

"And that something is?"

I asked as Hayato just glares at him.

"I really don't know how to explain it, *he laughs* you just have to be around her to get it."

We were at my house, I found my key under the mat, along with the note that she left for my mom.

"I'm home."

"Tsu-kun! Quick we need to take Alala-chan to the hospital!"

I run to where her voice was coming from and I found her in the bathroom, but what I saw next made me see what she was scared of; Alala was lying on the floor bleeding. My mom was holding back both tears and Sin.

"Wh-what happened?!"

"She was going to use the bathroom . . . I told her to keep the door unlocked just in case something happened. She said that her face felt like it was on fire . . ."

"Its okay mom, a doctor is coming."

'Reborn, where is that doctor at?'

A couple of minuets go by.

"I can't wait any longer! She'll die from the blood loss if we wait any longer!"

Yamamoto says as he walks up to Alala.

"Wait a minuet boy, I don't think you know how to handle a patient with a head concussion."

Dr. Shamal says as he walks through the door.

"It's worst that I thought; bring in the stretcher with the neck brace."

Two people come rushing in, and carefully placed her body on it with Sin following close behind.

"That reminds me, where's the boy that's always around her?"

He asks looking around for Cane.

"She said something about him not being at school today."

"He's at home, helping his mom pack up their stuff so they can move."

Yamamoto says to the doctor.

"Good, one less crazy person I have to deal with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Shamal says as he follows the two to the car; we've met them at the hospital.

"Alala hold on! You're going to get the help that you need."

I say to her as I held her hand.

"Cane . . . Kyoya . . . help me."

She whispers as tears silently falls from her clenched eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey mom, do you want me to label these boxes?"

I call from down stairs.

"That will help a lot dear."

After five hours of nonstop packing, my mom went to a near by restaurant, I went up to my room to pack up the rest of it; I picked up the picture that Alala, Hibari, and I took just a week ago; but something didn't feel right . . . the areas around her began to crack and her voice rang in my head, telling me to help her. I dropped the picture frame and broke it even more; I made a dash to the school startling the free runners.

"Where's Boss?!"

"Don't know sir, haven't seen her since she was talking to No-Good Tsuna."

'She should be at his house, then what the fuck is going on!'

"What's wrong with Boss sempi?"

"She didn't look all that well today."

Without a second thought, I ran out of there, I slowed down when I saw the infant.

"Hop on, I need to find La!"

He does and tells me to run in a different direction, where I saw Hibari riding his dirt bike; he slows down when he see me.

"Where's La?!"

I point to the baby hanging onto my shoulder; I found out that La was in the hospital. Reborn showed us to the room, but before we made it in we saw Tsuna's mom sitting outside with Lambo and I-pin; the three of them crying.

"Ho-how is she?"

Just as Hibari was walking to the door we heard screaming . . . Alala's screams of pain and agony.


	16. Pain!

**Pain!**

This pain, why is it so powerful? What is the cause of this?! I cry out my best friends to help me; I feel people restraining me and through all the screaming I heard Dr. Shamal telling people to get out of the room.

"Strap her in, and sedate her!"

"No! No, please! Cane, Hibari! Help!"

So I'm freaking out, I didn't know what was going on; it felt like my whole body was on fire, and not in a good way.

"Cane . . . Kyoya . . . please help me . . ."

And then it all goes black; after I heard something hard fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After fighting them off I kicked down the door; her voice ringing softly and weakly in my head.

"Cane . . . Kyoya . . . please help me . . ."

Hibari hits Dr. Shamal upside the head.

"What are you doing to Boss?!"

I scream at the people in the room, Dr. Shamal sits up and rub his head.

"What happened to the girl?"

Hibari asks in a deadly calm voice.

"She had a head concussion; and we finally found the cure for her . . ."

"Did you give it to her yet?!"

I asked as I ran over to her sleeping form.

"No, we came here to take Alala to Italy; we didn't think that her condition would get this bad so soon."

"Dr. Shamal, the Vongola's medical helicopter will be here in five minuets."

"And where will it be?"

Both Hibari and I asked at the same time.

"It will land on top of this building; should I put more into her?"

"Not really sure how much you need to put into her. Just put in a teaspoon full to be on the safe side."

"Yes sir."

They inject some clear liquid into her upper arm, then unstrapped her and placed on a different bed.

"We need someone to come with her."

Hibari and I made eye contact and glared at each other.

"You go, after all you are moving soon."

I nod my head and then was about to open my mouth.

"Don't worry I'll go tell your mom, and help her finish packing."

Hibari walked out of the room saying.

"Take care of Alala at all cost; I mean it Cane."

"Dr. Shamal, it's here now."

Said one of the assistants as he hung up the phone.

"Come on Cane, it's time to go."


	17. Don't Worry!

**Don't Worry!**

We were all strapped in, and it's been two hours into the flight now, I was looking at Alala the whole time; I saw her eyes move around a little.

'She waking up?'

I thought to myself, soon my unspoken question was answered. Her eyes flew open and she started freaking out; and then her eyes fell on me.

". . . Cane?"

"Yeah, it's me; I'm right here Boss."

"Wh-where are we?"

She asks quietly.

"We're riding in a helicopter; we're on our way to Italy. They found a cure for you Alala!"

She smiles weakly.

"It hurts; it really hurts."

I squeeze her hand lightly.

"Don't worry; you'll be better once we get there."

She starts to cry again, I bite my lip and wipe her eyes; she tries to fight back the tears.

"You don't have to hold everything to yourself La. Why do you think I've been there for you? You said so yourself that you trust me; why not trust me when you're hurt?"

She looks at me, smiles, and let the tears flow freely.

"Thank you Cane; what would I do without-"

She starts to scream, the pain she's been trying to hide came out.

"Dr. Shamal!"

One of the assistants yelled, Dr. Shamal unbuckles himself and takes out a little box from his pocket.

"I told you that medicine wouldn't work well with her."

He opened it, and in it was different pills, he flips it in the air; I see something small fly over to Alala's thrashing form. The next thing I know she's not moving . . . not breathing.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Since we can't get her to sleep, I put her in a state of temporary death."

I held the look of shock, and then it turns to anger.

"Don't worry; when we land I'll give her something else to wake her up."

I let go of the breath that I was holding in without me knowing that I was doing just that. The rest of the ride was quiet, I never released her hand; not even once, nor did I take my eyes off of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Shamal, we will be landing at Vongola's Medical Wing in a few minuets."

I don't even remember falling asleep; I woke up and found my head lying on her stomach, her hand still in mines.

"Cane, come on; it's time to get her ready to leave."

I let go of her hand, they hooked up more wires into her, and when we land, they unstrapped her; we waited till the wings of the chopper slowed and got out.

"Cane, you'll have to come with me."

He pulls me away from the group that was pushing La in a different direction.

"Where are you taking me?"

I ask after we made it to the 12th floor of this building, we exit from the elevator and he doesn't answer.

"I said 'Where are you taking me?'."

"A place where non-Vongolas are to stay."

I blinked a few times, and then nodded my head.

"I'm only doing this for Boss, not you."

We rounded the corner and by the door were two really big guys in suits.

"Cane, this is where you'll be staying for the time being."

Dr. Shamal said as the two big guys open the door.

"I guess this will work . . ."

I walk into the room, it was nice; had a huge T.V. some games, another room in there, which was a bedroom with a bathroom; there were other things in this huge room; I plopped down on the couch.

"All I know is . . . you better not fuck anything up with my Boss or else-"

"Or else what?"

He tries to get to me and I let him.

"Or else I'll kill you and every member on that team. After all I am her right hand man."

I say with a smirk, he shakes his head.

"You better watch what you say around them; these guys just might get trigger happy."

Something in the room beeps quietly . . . turns out it was Dr. Shamal, he opens up his phone.

"Doctor we need you up here ASAP! The restrains we put on her, aren't holding her anymore! She just killed two of our people! I don't know how much more our people and this room can take! And we've been shooting her with tranquilizers! And she's still not down!"

I popped up from my seat and stood right next to him.

"Alala, actually killing someone?! Sure she tells people that, but she would never act on it."

"How strong are these tranquilizers?"

"Two is strong enough to put down a wild bull elephant."

Dr. Shamal closes his phone.

"Cane, Alala is a natural born killer, when she's confused like this, it can only get worst. Stay here, I'm going to save both the medical wing with everyone in it and your girlfriend."

He runs out of the room.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made it to the medical wing and the sounds of chaos could be heard long before I made it to the door, and then it suddenly stops. I ran even faster to the door, tossed it open and what I saw was something out a horror movie. Bodies littered the floor, windows were broken out, glass was everywhere, the equipment all over the place broken and some in pieces; and then I saw her. Leaning up against the wall blood all over her body, her blood was dripping from her mouth . . . I hope it's her blood, but at the same time I don't. She threw up blood, fell to her knees and couched up some more blood.

"Dr. Shamal, it's about time, but it would seem this facility will not help her in any way."

I turn to look at Alala, her eyes seem to be glowing with anger, she gets up and runs over to me, but someone shot her in the back.

"Ben! Didn't I tell you no more tranquilizers?!"

"How many did you guys shoot into her?"

"With six people using two guns each . . . I don't even know how many empty a clip into her; she even took some of them, used it or threw it out the window."

I walk up to her slowly, and poked her with my foot.

"Are you awake?"

I turn her over after she didn't do anything, so she's now lying on her back.

"It hurts."

Was all that she said before she passed out.

"So much trouble in such a small form, she's truly a Vongola."

I say with a smile, as I picked her up.

"Come on, we're taking her to her father's old room."

"Yes, sir Dr. Shamal!"

All those left with me . . . those that are well enough to walk and carry all the equipment to Alala's new room.


	18. Get Well Soon! Pt 2

**_Get Well Soon: _****_Part 2_**

* * *

"How much do we put into her Dr. Shamal?"

"She'll need exactly 333.2 MG of it."

So we patched her up after the whole ordeal. We filled up her IV bag with it. There was a knock on the door, it was the 9th.

"Boss, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the girl."

"But can't be here; at least not without a mask and gloves."

I give him a pair of gloves and a mask.

"And here I thought I would not be able to see the 8th's great grand daughter again. She looks so much like her; and takes after her father and great grand mother, by the looks of the medical wing."

He pushes her hair back away from her face.

"I hope she lives long enough."

"She's a fighter Boss, of course she'll make it."

He kisses her forehead.

"Call me when she wakes up. I'm going to visit her little friend. Get well soon Alala Vongola."

* * *

I couldn't sit still anymore, I started pacing the room.

'How in the world do they expect me to just sit here, while they do God knows what to her?!'

I kicked the remote and pulled at my hair, I heard someone clear their throat.

"Is Boss . . . I mean Alala okay?!"

I turned expecting to see the doctor that brought Alala and myself here, but instead the two body guards and an old man with a kind face.

"Who are you? How is La doing? Is she all right?"

The old man laughs whole heartily, and takes a sit.

"You must really be her right hand man. Your name is Cane right?"

I eyed him carefully as I nod my head.

"I'm the 9th of the Vongola family. And your 'La' is sleeping now; the medicine that she was given was a success. She'll be as good as new when she wakes up."

"You know, I wasn't expecting to see the Boss here; even more so by the way you look . . . no offense to you sir."

We sit down and talk for a while, I could tell he was trying to keep my mind off of Alala and I quietly thanked him for that.

"Come, you must be hungry Cane."

I nodded my head and left with him.

* * *

**"_Mommy, Daddy!"_**

_**A five year old Alala calls as she runs down the stairs and out of the Vongola castle.**_

**"_Now, now La; Mommy and Daddy have to go to work now."_**

_**Her mother coos to her.**_

**"_Can't I come with you?"_**

_**Alala's mom shakes her head causing her teal curls to twist and turn.**_

**"_We'll be back later on tonight, go and play with the other kids and stay out of trouble."_**

**"_Yes ma'am."_**

_**She answers as she hugs her mother and looks to her father, then looked away; he picked her up and tossed her in the air causing her to giggle and laugh.**_

**"_We'll play Cowboys and Indians when I get back; I promise."_**

_**She jumps out of his arms and pouted, looking up at him.**_

**"_You never keep your promises Daddy. You like your job more than Mommy and I."_**

_**She countered, as her father was surprised that his daughter would speak like that.**_

**"_But you never made a pinky promise."_**

_**She says shyly, her father bends down to Alala's eye level; they cross pinkies.**_

**"_Cross my heart hope to die stick a rusty needle in my eye."_**

_**They chant together, her father kisses her on her forehead.**_

**"_Now go and play with the other kids, so Daddy and Mommy can do their jobs without worrying about you."_**

_**She nods her head and hugs them both.**_

**"_I love you Mommy, Daddy."_**

_**They waved and got in the car as she ran up the stairs . . .**_

_**Never knowing that would be the last time that she will be able to hug her father, the last time she'll be able to talk to him, to hear his voice, to even see him alive. Poor, poor Alala.**_

**

* * *

**

_It sure has been a while hasn't it loves? Sorry about the really, really, **really** long wait! Well the next chapter is coming up right after this one!_


	19. Sweet Dreams!

**_Sweet Dreams_**

* * *

I woke up in pain, I don't know what was more painful the dream, or the pain that running all through my body; I shrugged it off as if it was nothing and started counting to calm myself down. I took in my surroundings; I really didn't know where I was or how I got here.

"Ah your awake are you now. Dr. Shamal the young Vongola is awake now; do you wish for me to get the 9th?"

He walks up to me, and notices the pained expression on my face.

"No not yet, just wait till her pain subsides. How are you feeling Alala?"

"Feeling like I should gut you like a fish."

"I see, would a . . . kiss make you feel better?"

"The hell kind of question is that?!"

"Just a thought."

"Fuck off and just do your job and not your patient!"

I yell at him, he does his job after I took out my IV and threw the stand at him when he tried to kiss me anyways. Two hours later all the pain was gone, but I still felt like I was high. They wheeled me down to some place for me to get some food, what I saw down there made me smile and jump out of the wheel chair.

"Cane! You're still here?!"

He looks up from the person he was talking to and ran to me catching me as I fell.

"Of course I'm still here, I wouldn't leave you even if they try to drag my dead body out of here!"

"That's good to know. Who's that?"

The old man stands up, and walks over to us.

"You look familiar."

I said to him.

"We've met before, but that was when you were knee high to a grasshopper."

I just shake my head at this old man.

"Alala Vongola, I am the 9th Boss of the Vongola family."

My eyes widen at that.

"You don't look like you would be the Boss of the family . . . I mean, uh . . . Hi nice to see you again 9th!"

I laugh nervously while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Come, have a sit; I'm sure that you're hungry."

Cane pulls out a seat for me as the three of us sit and eat quietly, the 9th telling me about how I was when I was younger, about my father and about my great grandmother who was the first female Boss of our family. Telling me that I had her hair, eyes, and her mentality. Which is both good and bad, by what he says.

"The two of you will leave in the afternoon, feel free to roam around as you see fit. Cane, I would advise you to stay with Alala at all times."

"Yes sir."

"I don't need to babysat 9th."

"But as of right now, yes, I don't want you tripping down the stairs and breaking your arm again."

"Fine."

I mumble, as I shove a broccoli head in my mouth. After dinner the 9th disappeared somewhere while Cane and I wondered around the castle.

"Being here is so nostalgic."

I said as we walked past my old room, I knocked on it; heard nothing, so I opened it.

"It looks like how it did when we left."

I whispered quietly as I sat on my purple and green bed, looking at all the crossbows, ribbons, and stuff dogs that was held in my room.

"I see that even when you were little you weren't all that girly."

Cane jokes as he walks over to the window, I follow him to it and was able to see the view that I wasn't able to see in such a long time. A sad smile made its way onto my face.

I walk away from the window with Cane in tow, going down the stairs and out of the building and into the garden that I use to run and hide in after my father broke his promises. I walked through the maze that I use to hide in, walking around, as if this place was where I was just the other day; I found what I was looking for . . . my little hide out it was littered with white, pink, and red roses. I sat down under the table like I use to.

"I take it, you use to come here when you were little?"

I nod my head as he joins me.

"I use to come here and hide all the time after my father broke his promises. I'm surprised that I was able to find it so easily."

He wraps his arms around me.

"I'll always be here when you need me the most La, I always was and always will be. You're important to me; you don't have to worry about me breaking any promises to you."

I smile as tears stocked up in my eyes.

"You're important to me too Cane. I'm gonna miss you when you leave."

I lean my head on his shoulder.

"But you'll have your new friends, and Hibari."

"Yeah, but my new ones, I can't tell them all of my secrets; like I can with you. And Hibari . . . well he's a douche bag most of the time."

We walked around the maze hand in hand, I knew what I was doing was wrong; but it made him happy, so I let him hold my hand. I want him to leave with happy memories of the two of us. We sat by the fountain that is found at the end of this maze, I placed my feet in the luke-warm water.

"Come on La, we need to get you to bed, you're about to pass out, and it's time for you to take your medicine."

"I don't want it."

He makes a face, I roll my eyes and get out drying my feet on the grass; he gave me a piggy back ride all the way to my old room, gave me the medicine that I was to take for the next three days, and he even tucked me into bed.

"Good night La, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Cane."


	20. NoteHas nothing to do with the story

Yeah man just thought I should let you guys know, that I put up some characters theme songs thingies . . . I just thought it might go well with the peoples that I came up with; you can tell me if I matched it just right for ya! I do welcome some different songs for them as well, so yeah I don't bite, no need to be shy. Just drop by and give me a song and who you think it will match well with; and I'll see how it will work out for them. Thanks for taking your time out for reading this!!!


End file.
